50 Shades of Red
by Cyan Storm
Summary: Gary get's invited to a BIG house party and asks Ash to tag along. What starts out as a normal evening soon turns into one of the wildest nights of their lives, transforming both trainers forever. Epicnes Awaits! *Palletshipping* rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, bla bla bla, don't sue me or I'll kick you in the nuts.

This is a Yaoi/Slash Ash/Gary fanfic. Don't like it? Don't read it! Rated M cause that's how I roll!

ON WITH THA SHOW!

Chapter 1: Ring Ring, Phone Call!

Ash yawned earnestly as he descended the staircase of his mother's small two bedroom home. He'd been taking a break from all the Pokémon training for the last two months and was actually enjoying the rest he'd been getting as of late. "Pikachu! Come get some breakfast!" the raven haired boy howled at his Pokémon who was still curled up at the foot of Ash's bed. "Pika! Pikachu!" he heard the Pokémon squeal with delight as it bounded down the stairs excitedly. Watching his Pokémon chow down happily, Ash decided to make himself something to eat, reaching for the fridge and grabbing two eggs out of their container.

"Ring ring! Ring ring! Phone call!" the videophone sounded out loud, almost making Ash drop the eggs he had been holding in his right hand. "Who the heck could that be?" he asked no one in particular, groggily making his way to the device. Putting the eggs down on the kitchen counter he reached for the receiver and picked it up.

"Wow, surprise surprise! Ashy boys still half asleep!" the auburn haired boy on the other end of the line said in a slightly mocking tone. "Yea, well, I did kinda just wake up! Sheesh…..anyway…why are you phoning?" the smaller boy retorted. "Heh, I'm glad you asked…" Gary said with a huge grin on his face. "Do you know who Bill is Ash?" the older boy said whilst stroking his chin with his right hand. Stretching, Ash looked at the face on the screen and shook his head "Can't say I remember battling any trainers called Bill…never heard of him…" he finished as he slumped down on the kitchen counter. " Ok Ash. First off, Bill Jobs is not a trainer. He's a Pokémon researcher and technology genius. He created the Pokémon PC storage system that's used all around the world today. He also happens to be one of the richest men in the world, by the way." Gary finished, looking somewhat displeased with Ash's lack of general knowledge. "Ah yea! That Bill! Ok now I know who you're talking about. So what about him? Does he want to have a Pokémon battle with me?" Ash questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gary couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question.

"No Ash, not everything in the world revolves around Pokémon battles. He's throwing a party and he sent my grandfather an invite for two people but gramps is away at a conference so he said I should go and take someone with me. You wanna come?" Gary said, looking slightly nervous. Ash was taken aback for a second. Gary Oak? Inviting him to a party? It almost sounded too good to be true. "What's the catch?" Ash asked in a somewhat frolicsome way. "There's no catch Ash. We're not kids anymore; I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, that's all. You game?" Pausing for a second Ash rubbed his neck before responding "Yea sure! I could use a good party. It's been boring here these last two months." The smaller teen beamed at his former rival who seemed equally pleased that Ash had decided to come along.

"Great! First off, there's some stuff you gotta know. Dress casually, but not too casually. There's going to be an open bar at the party so please try to behave yourself. I really don't want a repeat of what happened at the Crystal Conference last year!" Gary said narrowing his eyes at the smaller trainer. "I…um...trust me that won't happen again I promise!" Ash exclaimed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "I very much hope not…Anyway, as I was saying, casual dress but lose the cap and try wear a new pair of sneakers for the love of Mew. This isn't some dingy night club we're going to." Gary finished, hoping Ash managed to absorb all the info he'd been given.

"Yea ok I got it, so where is this party happening?" Ash voiced, his head cocked slightly to the side. " I don't know the exact location yet, but gramps is going to email me the details a bit later today. Just make sure you're at my house by no later than 3 pm, you got that?" Gary asked, making sure Ash understood. "Yea! Awesome! I'm going to get dressed and have some breakfast, and then I'll be right over. See ya soon!" Ash said enthusiastically, waving his free hand at the videophone camera. "Yea you'd better get your ass moving; it's half past one already just in case you hadn't noticed…" the taller boy said, looking at the time on his computer. "Huh?" Ash exclaimed, looking up at the clock. "Shit! Ok! See ya soon; i gotta go take a shower!" Ash blurted as he sniffed his right armpit through his t-shirt. "You do that Ash, and remember, DON'T BE LATE!" Gary said as he ended the call and stood up from his desk, removing his lab coat and handing it to Gloria, his lab assistant in training.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Oak, what exactly happened at the Crystal Conference last year?" Gloria questioned with a grin. Clearly she'd been listening in on the whole conversation from a distance. A small smile formed on the auburn haired researcher's lips before he spoke. "Well Gloria, let's just say it involved a bucket of alcoholic punch, three bananas and a Primeape, and leave it at that." The young researcher finished off as he closed his laptop and walked out of the lab door, leaving a wide eyed Gloria frozen on the spot.

"2.30… I should make it with a few minutes to spare." Ash said as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom, a small white towel wrapped around his waist. Walking up to his room he swung open the closet and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a plain black t shirt. "Ah, where the heck is all my underwear?" Ash worried as he scratched through the contents of his closet. Then it dawned on him. Today was Saturday and that meant his mother had taken all his dirty washing to the dry cleaners. "Oh well, I guess I'll be fine. As long as no one decides to pull my pants down…" he mused whilst pulling on the jeans followed by the black T-shirt, socks and finally a brand new pair of dark green sneakers he had bought a week ago. "looking good!" he said to himself as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He slowly ran his hands over the slight creases in his jeans, pausing when he got to his pelvic area. "Though this might be a bit of a problem…" he said biting his lip as the incredibly airy and sensational feeling of not wearing any underwear began to send slight shivers down the raven haired teen's spine.

"Pika! Chu Pikachu!" the small Pokémon voiced from down stairs, snapping Ash out of his daze. "Shit! Its 2.45 already? I better get going. Are you coming with Pikachu?" Ash asked as he leapt down the stairs, grabbing his PokeGear and wallet. "Pikaaa…" the yellow Pokémon squeaked despondently as it lay its head back down on the couch. "Well in that case enjoy your rest, I'll see ya later!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, closing the front door behind him and locking it with his spare key.

The walk to the Oak mansion would take approximately 20 minutes, so as not to be late Ash increased his speed to a slow jog. After a short while he was standing in front of the Oak mansion, albeit slightly out of breath. All this chill time had made him slightly unfit. Catching his breath he reached up to knock on the large wooden door, but before his knuckles where able to make contact it swung open, revealing an incredibly well dressed Gary Oak.

"My Ash, a bit unfit are we? You always used to be so energetic. Tsk tsk…" the Brunet trailed off, shaking his head. "That's because I practically ran here!" the raven countered, leaning against the door frame. "Well at least you're on time. I'm still waiting for the email from gramps so we can watch some TV if you want. Pokemaniacs is on..." the taller teen trailed off, leading the way to the large spacious living room. Ash followed suit, plopping down on one of the many leather couches. "So this is what the famous Pokémon researcher Gary Oak does in his spare time? Watch cartoons?" Ash teased, trying to get a reaction out of his companion.

"Yea, what, you got a problem with cartoons?" Gary countered. "Just seems a bit immature, that's all…" Ash said in the most condescending voice he could muster. Gary chuckled, "If you want to work me up Ashy-boy, you're going to have to try a bit harder than that!" Gary said as he rose from the couch and strutted towards the kitchen. "Where ya going?" the raven questioned his former rival. "Gramps is taking too long. I'm gonna phone him and ask for the direction or we'll never get to this party on time."

And with that he picked up the receiver and hit the speed dial. The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity until finally someone picked up on the other side. "Hello?" professor Oaks voice sounded from the other side. "Hey gramps, its Gary!" the tall one said, "Larry? Is that you?" the Professor responded. Gary rolled his eyes with a slight sigh. "GARY!" he said, this time much louder, "you know, your grandson?" the younger Oak's patience was starting to wear thin.

"OH right, sorry it's so noisy here at the conference I can barely hear you. What can I help you with?" the elder finished. "We need directions to get to this party, remember you said you were going to email them to me?" he questioned, and with that Professor Oak began describing the exact location of the party they were to attend. As it turned out it was slightly further away than he expected, but if they left relatively soon they would definitely make it on time. "Oh yea, one more thing…um.." Gary paused, trying his best to sound desperate. "Can I please use _the car_?" he finished. The voice on the other end fell silent, then finally spoke up.

"If you promise to take care of it and not drive recklessly, then yes you may. But only this one time, seeing as it is Bill of all people." A huge smile formed on Gary's lips as he mouthed the words 'yes!' to Ash and pumped his right fist in the air. "Is there a girl you want to impress?" the professor questioned. " Uh…yea…something like that…" Gary retorted. What was it with grandparents always asking about their grandkids love life? "Thanks a million gramps! I gotta go or we're gonna be late. Smell ya later!" he quipped as he ended the call and walked over to Ash who was immersed in the whimsical cartoon. "Oi! Ashy-boy! I'm gonna go finish up in the lab quick and then we're outta here! I hope you're ready to PARTY!" the taller boy beamed, showing an uncharacteristic level of enthusiasm. "Ready as I'll ever be" Ash said, eyes still glued to the screen. "Cool, if you want something to drink or eat, you know where the kitchen is. Help yourself." The brunet said as he darted up the large stair case on his way to the lab.

Come to think of it, the short jog had made Ash quite thirsty. He slowly got up and made his way to the large kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and wooden, a stylistic combination of retro and modern. It was a nice place to be in, but then again so was every other room in the Oak household. Making his way to the large refrigerator, Ash pulled open the door and scanned the fridge for something to quench his thirst. "Cranberry? Na that s a bit too sweet…Orange juice? Too bitter…" the Pokémon trainer said to himself whilst rummaging through the contents of the refrigerator. "Mmmm…what's this?" Ash said, spotting a glass bottle in the back of the fridge with a small white label on it. "Pokejuice..?" the trainer said, reading the small white label. He carefully unscrewed the top and brought the bottle to his nose, taking a big sniff. A fruity aroma filled his senses. It smelled delicious! Bringing the bottle to his lips he took a big swig of the juice. And then another. And then another. "Damn! This is delicious!" he exclaimed. It tasted like a mixture of strawberry, banana, pineapple and some other taste he couldn't quite explain.

Taking one last huge swig he started putting the cap back on the bottle as Gary descended the stair case. "What you got there?" Gary asked, looking at the bottle in Ash's hand. "Pokejuice, apparently, it actually tastes pretty good. Here, try some…" the younger trainer said, holding the bottle out to his former rival. Gary inspected the bottle before taking a big sip. "Mmmm, not bad. Must be one of my grandfather's crazy inventions." The brunet said as he screwed the lid back on and put it in the fridge. "It's time to rock and roll Ashy-boy." And with that Gary put on his pair of sunglasses and led them both out of the back door, locking it with his key. Ash would never admit it, but Gary looked damn sexy in his purple shirt, black jeans and dark sunglass. Thank god humans couldn't read minds.

They walked through the large botanical garden into the courtyard where the garage was. "Today, Ashy-boy, we ride in style…" The brunet said as he pushed the button on his garage door opener to reveal a red convertible sports car. "Woah!" Ash said as his jaw practically dropped onto the floor. "What the heck is that?" he asked. "This, my dear Ash Ketchum, is a Lamborghini Tauros. Only Five examples where ever made, and this one was given to my grandfather for his work in the study of Pokémon."

The taller trainer walked towards the car, pushing a button and unlocking the doors. "Hop in, buddy!" Gary said as he sat down in the cars comfortable leather seats, patting the seat next to him. "Holy Miltank! This is AWESOME! How fast can this thing go?" The raven haired boy quizzed, awestruck by the luxurious interior and plethora of shiny gages and knobs. "Well the speedometer goes up to 230MPH, but who knows. What do you say we find out for ourselves?" the lanky brunet shot the raven haired boy a devilish smile before turning the ignition key. The car roared to life and the ground beneath them shook from the intense vibrations. "HOLY SHIT! This thing is crazy!" Ash shouted over the engine noise, excitement and adrenalin rushing through his body. Slowly Gary pulled the car out of the garage, pushing a button and closing the garage door behind them. The car hummed its way down the long driveway, past the immense oak trees and various Pokémon statues that adorned the garden, finally arriving at the main gate. Gary pushed a button on the set of keys, causing the large gate to slowly swing open.

"Oh yea, one more thing-" Gary said, reaching into the cars glove compartment, "wear these…" He said, handing Ash a pair of sunglass. "Awesome!" Ash said as he slid on the glasses and beamed up at his former rival, "How do I look?" the raven questioned. Gary glanced over at him before snickering; "cute…" he said, slowly driving out into the road and letting the large gate close behind him. 'Cute?!' Ash thought. What exactly did he mean by that? Was he being patronising? Did he really mean that? The thoughts streamed through his mind for a few seconds before they were washed away by the pure g-force of the car roaring its way down the road in a huge puff of tire smoke.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Cyan Storm here! I should have the next chapter up in a few days so sit tight people. Comments and reviews are always appreciated!


	2. 50 Shades of Red: Chapter 2

50 Shades of Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, bla bla bla, don't sue me.

Chapter 2: Too Cool for Tentacool!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! JESUS GARY! SLOW DOWN!" Ash practically screamed as the intense acceleration sent a zany mishmash of fear and adrenalin coursing through his veins. Gary just smirked; eye's fixed on the road ahead. "What do you think of my driving skills? Pretty awesome eh?" he practically laughed at the terrified expression on Ash's face. "Yea, AMAZING, just don't get us both killed!" the raven protested as he quickly fastened his seatbelt. "Don't worry Ash, I've been driving for like three years, you're in good hands!" he said with confidence. At this Ash visibly eased and relaxed back in the seat, deciding that he might as well enjoy the novel experience. The drive out of Pallet Town was remarkably pleasant as the late autumn sun hung lazily in the sky.

Gary decided to take the scenic route. It would be roughly an hour's drive if he drove like a sane person. Ash, meanwhile, was starting to feel a bit weird. Not a bad weird, mind you, but a good weird. Everything felt a bit hazy, like he was drunk or in a dream. It was subtle, but there was a slight shimmer to everything he looked at. A warm smile formed on his face as they sped down the old Pallet Town dirt road. The scenery was indeed beautiful. In the distance he could see cascading waterfalls in the mountains, dense forests that shimmied with every shade of green imaginable and not to mention wild Pokémon that grazed the open grasslands the dirt road ran through. He was truly in heaven!

They continued their journey in silence, both trainers enjoying the tranquillity. After about 30 minutes they eventually joined up to the main road, the natural scenery slowly fading into the distance. Feeling peckish Gary decided to stop for ice cream at one of the 24 hour refuelling stations along the road. "Why are we stopping?" Ash said as the car pulled into the gas station. "For ice cream, what? You don't like ice cream either? Too childish for Mr Ketchum?" Gary teased. "Of course I like ice cream!" the raven haired boy almost squealed. "Caramel and chock chip please!" the younger trainer demanded. "No problem, please just sit and wait in the car, I really don't want to leave it unattended. If it gets bumped or scratched my grandfather will kill me." "Sure thing." Ash said as he stretched out a bit, getting even more comfortable.

Gary paced toward the small ice-cream stand and waited in line. Luckily their where only 2 people in front of him. 'This shouldn't take long' he said to himself as he tapped his foot wondering what flavour to get. Just then his phone rang, it was his grandfather; "hey gramps! What can I do for you?" he answered. "Ah Gary my boy, sorry to bother you but I forgot something very important at the house, have you left yet?" the professor inquired. "Yea we're practically almost their!" Gary revealed to the dismay of the professor. "Ah well, no big deal. I just left my new Pokémon breeding potion at the house in the fridge. We're using it to increase the chances of impregnation in Pokémon that are notoriously difficult to breed like Slowpokes and Snorlax. So far it's proven to be incredibly effective!" the professor said, obviously proud of his creation.

Gary paused for a second, deep in thought. "Ah, what exactly do you call this miracle breeding potion if I may ask?" the lanky trainer said with a large gulp. "Well there's no official name for it yet because it's in the testing phases, but its labelled 'pokejuice'" the professor chuckled. Gary glanced over to Ash who was still sitting in the car clad in sunglasses and grinning at nothing in particular. Oh boy. "If you don't mind me asking… what exactly is in this miracle breeding potion?!" he continued.

"Nothing remarkable really, various fruit juices, some vitamin B for enhancing mood and energy levels, and a bit of marijuana and magic mushroom extract. We tried putting alcohol in at first but the Pokémon wouldn't touch it. The smell put them off. So eventually we decided to use THC extracts to make them loosen up a little and in combination with the magic mushroom sauce we have found it to be exceptionally effective!" the professor finished. Gary fell silent, covering his mouth with his left hand. Now would probably not be the best time to tell his grandfather that Ash had practically drank half the bottle. "Thanks for the info gramps, but I gotta go" the tall trainer said, ending the call.

He thought Ash had been acting a little strange ever since they left the house, and now he knew why! Why his grandfather had not told him about this little escapade was beyond him. 'Oh well, nothing I can really do now, other than keep a close eye on Ash and make sure he's ok' the older teen thought to himself.

"HEY BUDDY! You want an ice cream or not?" that fat balding man from behind the ice cream stand bellowed. "Um, ah, yea two caramel and chock chip ice creams please…" the brunet voiced, still lost in his thoughts. In no time the man had stuffed the cones full of ice cream and handed them to Gary along with two serviettes. "Enjoy!" the large bulk of a man commanded. "thanks.." Gary said, walking back to the car with both ice creams in hand.

"Jeez what took you so long!" Ash said, still beaming like he'd just won the lotto. "What are you talking about? I was practically gone for 10 minutes!" the brunet shot back as he passed the black haired boy his ice cream. Sitting up straight Ash put his seatbelt back on and started licking his ice cream. "Mmmmmmm!" the younger trainer hummed, "this is the best ice cream ever! Thanks' dude!" Ash finished as he practically sucked the living daylights out of the small treat. Gary couldn't help but stare at his smaller companion. There was something incredibly erotic about the intensity with which Ash was sucking and licking his ice cream. Clearing his throat and shaking his head he took one big bite out of his own ice cream before starting the car, and in no time they were back on the road.

"Ok Ash, we're almost there so please remember to behave yourself! Most of the people are almost twice our age so no shenanigans, you got that?" Gary voiced. "Yes mom…sheesh what do I look like, a four year old?" Ash whined. Gary glanced over to his companion whose mouth was covered in ice cream and sighed, "No comment." The taller boy chuckled. Tonight would definitely be interesting.

Within a few minutes they had arrived in Port Scarlett, the little town where the party was to be held. As it turned out the event would not be at a house but rather on Bill's lavish yacht. As they made their way to the seaside dock the massive vessel came into sight. "Wow, nice boat!" Ash said, staring up at the towering seaborne structure. "That's Bill's yacht, the Tentacool. And that's where the party is happening. How do I look?" Gary asked. Glancing over at his taller companion Ash couldn't help but feel his heart skip a few beats, so instead of speaking he simply gave Gary a thumbs up.

'Where the heck did that come from?' Ash thought. He was normally pretty good at supressing the emotions that he wanted to hide, but all this excitement was slowly turning him into a giddy school girl. Was it something he ate? Oh well, at least he had sunglasses to hide the awestruck look in his eyes.

As the car approached the parking area Gary stopped next to the valet parking guy who looked more like a butler than anything else. "Good evening Sir, your name please?" the well-spoken British gentleman enquired. "Gary Oak, grandson of professor Oak? We should be on the list…" he trailed off. "Mmmmmm.." the valet attendant said as he slid his finger down a long list of names, pausing half way down. "Greetings Mr. Oak, please allow me to park your car for you. Maria here will escort you to your room on board the Tentacool. I do hope your stay with us is most pleasant." He finished, and with that both Gary and Ash got out of the car and followed Maria down the red carpet towards the yacht which was brightly lit.

Maria was exceptionally tall and had a dark skin tone with immaculately bright eyes. She very well could have been a model for all they knew. "Is this your first time on-board the Tentacool?" Maria asked them as they made their way to the yachts large footbridge. "Yes it is, and I must say this is incredibly impressive, at least from what I've seen so far!" Gary said as they started to ascent the large staircase. "Oh trust me; this is just the tip of the ice burg!" Maria said with enthusiasm. Gary couldn't help but think the ice burg reference was somewhat inappropriate considering they were boarding a sea going vessel.

After a few hundred steps they stood just outside the yachts entrance where a security guard scanned them with a metal detector and motioned for them to enter. If the exterior was a thing of beauty, the yachts interior must have been modelled on what the designer thought heaven would be like. Marble flooring, ceilings almost three story's high, yellowwood finishes and gigantic chandeliers that hung like stars in the night sky. Both trainers where completely mesmerized. "This is incredible" Ash essentially whispered to Gary, eyes darting in every direction as he tried to take it all in at once.

"This is only the reception area; the party is going to be held on upper deck A. Pre drinks are being served as we speak in the Grove Lounge. Allow me to escort you to your room." Maria said, pushing a button on the wall and causing a large pair of elevator doors to slide open. "You'll be staying on the 4th floor in one of our most luxurious rooms. It was supposed to be for your grandfather and an acquaintance of his but as he was unable to make it, you two will be staying there. I do hope that is not a problem." Maria finished. "Not at all." Gary responded, possibly a bit too quickly for his own good. As the elevator came to a stop and the doors swung open they made their way down a large passageway with thick dark blue carpets.

Right at the end was a door with a key card lock. "You will need these to get in and out..." Maria said, handing the two trainers a pair of key cards. "And if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. I'll be in the Grove Lounge all night so you know where to find me!" Maria said winking at the both of them. "Thanks Maria, we should be fine from here on" Gary said as Maria made her way back to the elevator. Sliding his card into the lock Ash pushed gently on the door causing it to slide open.

When they both stepped inside they were greeted with a panoramic view of the ocean, a large queen sized bed occupying the centre of the room and various other fits and finishes that would not be out of place in a seven star hotel. "Whoa…" Ash said, looking out at the ocean. "So this is what it must be like to be rich and famous…" Ash thought trailing off. "According to gramps this is the largest privately owned vessel in the world. Bill had it built for his 40th birthday. Talk about a midlife crisis!" Gary said, eliciting a chuckle from his companion. "You're funny Mr Gary!" Ash said in a childish voice as he took off his sunglasses and lay down on the bed.

"Whoa! This bed is so soft! Feel the sheets! It's like, magical or something…" Ash voiced softly, clearly taken away by the texture. "Mmmm…I Just wanna rub my face in it!" the smaller boy said almost purring like a cat. 'Oh boy, here we go…' Gary thought. Clearly the pokejuice concoction was having an effect.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Cyan Storm: Please review! It will motivate me to get these chapters out a bit faster. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week (hopefully).


	3. 50 Shades of Red: Chapter 3

50 Shades of Red

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon the series would be allot darker and Palletshipping would practically be cannon by now. But I don't, so there :(

Chapter 3: Groovy!

Gary would never admit it, but the smaller trainers actions where turning him on pretty badly. "Ash! Snap out of it! Let's get going already…" the taller of the two said, grabbing the raven haired boys hand and pulling him up onto his feet. Ash just stood there for a second gazing into Gary's eyes. "Yea you're probably right, let's go…" the younger of the two said as he made his way to the door, Gary following suit.

Eventually they made their way down to the Grove lounge where Maria finally introduced them to the one and only Bill, creator of the Pokémon storage system. He was a lot more humble than either of the boys would have imagined. "Welcome, welcome my friends! And your names are?" the nerdy looking Bill inquired from behind a pair of large glasses. "I'm Gary Oak, grandson of professor Oak, and this is my friend Ash Ketchum." Gary finished.

"Well please do make yourselves at home, there are snacks and refreshments at the bar. We shall be heading up to deck A in an hour or so, this is just an informal meet and greet. Martinis any one?" Bill said enthusiastically. "Yea I'll have one!" Ash practically said with no delay. Gary turned to Ash, holding him aside for a second "um…Ash I don't think you should be drinking this early…" the teen said, trying to prevent Ash from becoming even more intoxicated. "You're not my mom!" the raven haired one said, sticking his tongue out. Bill handed Ash a martini which the boy practically downed in one gulp as Gary looked on in shock. "Ah what the hell, I'll have one too…" Gary said giving in. If tonight was going to go to hell in a hand basket he might as well join in for the ride. Looking around the large room he could see at least another 16 trainers sitting around engaged in small talk, none of which he could say looked familiar. That is until a familiar voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Ash! Gary! My what a pleasant surprise!" It was Misty, the water Pokémon trainer from Cerulean city. "Hey Mist! Great to see you!" Ash said as he glomped the redhead almost lifting her off her feet. "Whoa Ash! Easy buddy haha" she chirped as a blush spread across her cheeks. A pang of jealousy instantly shot through Gary's body but he tried his best not to show it. "So what brings you two here?" the ginger prodded, sweeping a stray hair from her face. "Gramps was supposed to come but couldn't make it, so Ash and I came instead. What are you doing here, if I may ask?" the brunet asked as he sipped on his martini. "Me and my sisters helped design the aquarium on deck b, you really should check it out, it's quite breath taking!" she finished. "Not as breath-taking as you, my lovely flower!" the group turned to where the voice had come from to see a drunken Brock approaching with a cigarette in one hand and cocktail in the other. "Ah babe, I TOLD you not to get drunk so quickly…" Misty scolded as she pecked the dark skinned trainer on the cheek.

Both Ash and Gary's jaws where practically on the floor at this point. "You two are dating?" Ash asked, looking kind of confused. "Yea, for the past eight months already!" Misty said as she took the cocktail from Brock and brought it to her lips. "How about you guys?" Brock questioned with a slight slur, pointing in their direction with his cigarette. "That Dawn chick was pretty hot Ash; you manage to get all up in that?" Brock said bluntly. "Wha? Oh hell no, me and Dawn where just friends, besides, she's too lady like for me. I'm not really in the market for a girlfriend right now…" Ash trailed off.

"Ah come on Ash, why deny yourself the pleasures of being human? That's what life is all about! Unless you're content with looking at porn on the internet and masturbating for the rest of your life?" The dark trainer finished with a chuckle. "ah…I'm goanna get another martini…" Ash said as he turned around and headed for the bar. "I think you hit the nail on the head!" Misty chuckled as the younger trainer sped off. "I heard THAT!" Ash spat from a distance, causing the group to break out in laughter. "And you Mr. Oak? Any love interests we should know about?" Brock quizzed.

"Not really, I've been really busy with my research so that doesn't give me allot of time to socialise. I've had a bit of a dry spell if you know what I mean." Gary said sipping at his drink nervously. Brock bit his lip. "Exactly how long of a dry spell are we talking about here?" the ground type trainer probed. "About 2 years…" Gary finished. Brock almost spat out the drink that was in his mouth. "Holy crap we have GOT to get the two of you laid. This seriously can't be healthy!" Brock finished. Brock leaned in and spoke; "A few of my, ah, not so uptight," "he means slutty" Misty cut in before allowing Brock to continue, "Right, a few of my slutty friends should be here in an hour or so. I can hook you up if you want." Brock offered sounding like a pimp. "Thanks Brock, I think I'm just gonna take it easy and see how the evening plays out. It's still early so who knows what will happen!" Gary finished sounding enthusiastic.

"WOOOOO! PARTY TIME!" Ash bellowed from behind as he approached with two drinks in hand. "One for you;" Ash said, pushing a large cocktail into Gary's hand, "and one for ME! Hahahahaha!" Ash said laughing somewhat manically at his own antics. "Yea your right, WHO knows what will happen" Brock said slyly as he glanced at Ash and winked at Gary. Misty couldn't help but snicker. Gary couldn't help but blush. Thank god it was dark in here. "Ash please take it easy, I don't want to have to carry your ass back when you're too drunk to walk." Gary said. "Yea yea, this is the last one I promise!" Ash said, already swaying like a leaf in an autumn breeze.

"Greetings all and thank you for coming!" a loud voice boomed over the speakers. "We will be moving on to deck A in a few minutes so please gather all your belongings and finish your drinks. Lastly I'd like to propose a toast to the man that has made this all possible. Bill, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have a Pokémon storage system and the world would be much worse off. To Bill!" The man behind the microphone said. "TO BILL!" the people in the audience said holding up their glasses with a cheer. "Thanks Steve!" Bill shouted from his position at the bar, himself looking a little tipsy. "We're goanna go up to our room and get a few things. See you guys on deck A!" the red head said as her and Brock made their way to the exit. "Sure thing! Later!" Ash said as he moved in to Gary.

"So what did you guys say about me while I was at the bar?" Ash interrogated with his hands on his hip. "We just discussed you masturbation habits and your addiction to porn. Nothing interesting really…" the taller of the two said with a smirk as he downed his cocktail. Ash almost looked as if he was going to cry. Gary couldn't help but chuckle "Relax Ash, I'm joking! Jeez don't be so paranoid. Brock was just trying to hook me up with some of his slutty friends is all." Ash's expression calmed a bit but he still had a bit of a pout. "Why would he want to do that?" Ash pressed on.

"Cause he's Brock, and I happened to mention it had been a while since I, ahem, got some." Gary finished as he put his drink down. Ash's pout turned into a cheeky grin. "Oh poor Mr. Gary! Alone and desperate! Your gonna turn into Brock 2.0 if you don't watch out!" Gary rolled his eyes, the thought that he would ever stoop to Brocks levels making him feel a bit queasy. "Lemme help you finish that drink," the brunet said as he took the cocktail from Ash and downed it. "HEY! That was mine!" The raven exclaimed, looking at the empty glass with a frown.

"Let's get going, I'm amped to see the rest of this yacht!" Gary said, pushing Ash towards the dimly lit exit. The physical contact of Gary's hand on Ash's lower back sent shivers down the raven haired boy's spine and caused him to shudder ever so slightly. "mmmmm I'm going…" Ash moaned slightly as they exited the lounge area and headed towards the elevator. As simple as the action had been, it sent a cascading mix of feelings through Ash's body. He's heart rate increased and he felt an overwhelming flush of heat move over him.

Once inside the elevator Gary glanced over at his companion. "Ash, are you ok? You look like you might have a fever…" Gary said, placing a hand on the younger trainer's forehead. Ash flinched at the contact before responding "Ah…nah I just…it was a bit claustrophobic down there is all." The raven backpedalled unconvincingly.

Now Gary was almost certain about what had caused Ash to react like that. Feeling brave Gary thought he would push his smaller companion just a little bit more to make sure it was what he thought it was. Leaning forward Gary pressed his forehead to Ash's as one would do when testing for a fever. Ash audibly gasped at the proximity, his eyes taking on an entranced look and his mouth parting just enough to expose his upper two teeth as his breathing hitched in his throat. Gary had not anticipated the raven haired boy to react so strongly and when he saw the expression in Ash's eyes his heart practically skipped a beat. 'He's like putty in my hands…' the brunet thought to himself as he swallowed deeply.

Just then as if by some cruel joke of the gods the doors of the elevator swung open and a large woman in a floral dress stood gawking at them through the elevator doors. Both Ash and Gary turned to face her but where frozen on the spot, aware of how awkward the scene must have looked. "It's ok I'll take the stairs. I need the exercise anyway!" the bulky blond said with a smile as she disappeared around the corner. "Ah no miss! It's…ah whatever…" Gary said feeling slightly embarrassed. The two trainers walked down another long passage before finally arriving at the yachts lavish A Deck. Electronic music pulsed in the background as people danced and swayed to the beat. There was a huge hot tub to the left of the deck, an Olympic sized swimming pool near the end and a bar and dance floor to the right. In the distance a big orange sun hung low in the sky, the light glimmering off the many waves and ripples in the ocean to create a truly spectacular site. "Wow, will you look at that Ash!" Gary said with a whisper. "Yea it's beautiful!" the smaller of the two stated with bated breath.

The two just stood there for a while enjoying the ambiance, that is until Misty and Brock snuck up behind them. "Boo!" Misty shouted causing them both to almost jump out of their skin. "Jeez Misty, you almost gave me a heart attack!" the raven haired trainer said with more than a hint of annoyance. "Relax Ash, it was just a joke. Jeez, why are you so skittish all of a sudden?" Misty said with a laugh. "I'm just not used to people playing childish pranks on me that's all!" the raven said with a glare. "People, relax! We're here to have fun, remember? And speaking of fun…" Brock said leaning in closer to Gary "you see the blond with the blue dress and red high heels? She's practically ready to go. All you have to do is say the word and I can hook you two up in no time!" Brock continued with an evil grin that just spelt trouble.

"Thant's ok Brock, Gary isn't a man whore like you!" Ash said sounding a bit hostile. Brock narrowed his eyes (amazingly) and spoke "Awww, don't worry Ash, I can hook you up too, no reason to feel left out. We're talking a one night stand here buddy…" the rock trainer finished. "Yea to be honest Brock I don't really feel like getting into all that right now. I'm a bit tired so I'm just gonna get drunk, dance a bit and then maybe pass out in the hot tub." The brunet said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and chuckled. Hearing Gary's response Ash visibly relaxed, a smile returning to his face "Suite yourself. Misty and I are going to go for a swim in the pool, you guys coming along?" Brock asked. "Yea maybe we'll join you later…" Ash said as he made his way to the bar, Gary following close behind.

* * *

Wow guys, another week and another chapter! As always I would appreciate it if you told me what you think of the story so far, reviews are always welcome ^_^ Next chapter should be up before the end of the month. Also please feel free to check out my other Palletshipping fic entitled 'That's the way life is'. It was the first fic I ever wrote so I'm pretty proud of it. L8R!


	4. 50 Shades of Red: Chapter 4

50 Shades of Red

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon the series would be allot darker and Palletshipping would practically be cannon by now. But I don't, so there L

Chapter 4: Bermuda, Bahamas, Come on pretty momma!

* * *

Ash pulled out a bar stool and plopped himself down, Gary settling next to him. "What will it be buddy?" the lanky barman asked from behind the bar as he finished cleaning a glass. "Ah…well what do you have?" Ash responded. "Practically everything! Rum, whiskey, wine…the list goes on and on!" the blond said as he gestured towards the large array of alcoholic beverages and bottles.

"Tell you what, how about I make you guys something special? Something with a little 'vavavoom' if you know what I mean?" the bartender said as he glanced over to Ash and Gary. "Sure thing, just ah, try not making it too strong, I'm feeling a little drunk already." Gary pleaded, exhaling deeply. "Aw does the baby want some mama's milk to go with that? How about a pacifier?" Ash grinned as he teased his taller companion. Gary was not one to stand for being teased. "Actually ah…I'm feeling a bit daring tonight. Give it all you've got captain! I'm tired of all these girly drinks!" Gary said as he pounded his fist on the counter. "I hope you know what you're asking for Ketchum…" the brunet shot back with a challenging glare.

"Excellent choice! This is what we call the Bermuda Triangle!" the bartender spoke as he lifted two large triangular shaped glasses from behind the bar. "Why's it called that?" Ash asked as he eyed the impossibly large containers that somehow passed as glasses. "Well the last guy that finished one jumped into the ocean and was never heard from again…" the blond behind the bar said as he poured almost half a bottle of rum into each glass; "…but normally the only thing that ends up disappearing are the memories of the previous night, along with whatever form of dignity you thought you had! Ahahaha!" the barkeep chuckled. "Thanks that's…not comforting at all." Gary said sounding incredibly dry. After throwing at least 8 different forms of alcohol into the glasses the barkeep finally toped them off with a straw, small paper umbrella and slice of lemon on the rim. "I do hope you enjoy! And please, if you're gonna get sick do it over the edge into the ocean, Bill hates people throwing up on his yacht…" the lanky barkeep finished off. "Will keep that in mind…" Gary said as he made his way to one of the many tables littered throughout Deck A. Ash soon joined him, pulling up a chair and sitting down opposite Gary. "AH this is the life!" the raven haired boy said as he took a big sip from his massive cocktail, riding back on his chair. "Yea, I could totally get used to this…" the brunette said as he watched the sun set and sipped on his cocktail.

"Would you look at that Brock!" Misty said as she appeared from behind them again practically out of nowhere. "That's a drink?" Brock asked, pointing at the large triangular glasses that each trainer had in their hands. "Yep, Bermuda Triangle!" Ash said taking another huge sip. "Why's it called that?" Misty quizzed. "Don't ask…" Gary replied as he removed his sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. "…ok well we're going to go for a swim, mind if we leave our drinks here with you guys?" Brock said as he placed his and Misty's drinks down on the table. "Not at all." Gary said, taking another huge sip of the drink and feeling increasingly tipsy. "Later!" the red head said as her and Brock made their ways to the large pool. Gary shifted in his chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable. For this time of day, not to mention time of year, it was incredibly hot.

He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, watching Ash as he sipped at his Bermuda. Ash glanced over at Gary before directing his gaze back at the pool. "You gonna swim?" Ash prodded, feeling a bit left out. "Yea, maybe just now. I'm just taking my shirt off so long to try cool down." As the brunet removed his shirt Ash couldn't help but ogle at Gary's chiselled rock hard abs, stealing glances ever so often. "Good idea!" Ash said as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a small but reasonably well built frame. It was now Gary's turn to steal sheepish glances.

What the younger trainer lacked in physical build he more than made up for in cuteness. And that skin! That beautiful golden sun kissed flesh had been driving Gary mad ever since he met the boy. Gary couldn't help but stare from behind his dark sunglasses. He could plainly feel his passion for his smaller companion growing exponentially. Shaking himself mentally he took one huge last sip of his drink before deciding he had to cool down before his hormones got the better of him. "I'm gonna go for a quick jump in the pool, you coming with?" the brunet said as he stood up. "Would love to but I don't have anything to swim in…" Ash replied with a frown. "Just swim in your underwear dude! No one will know!" Gary said as he gestured for Ash to get up off his ass.

"But Gary, I'm not wearing any underwear…" the smaller of the two said coyly with a wide eyed expression. Gary practically jerked when he heard this, the heat in his groin area forcing the poor boy to sit back down again as a lopsided grin formed on his face. He just sat there staring at the raven haired one for a few seconds absolutely speechless. "My mom took all the washing to the Laundromat, what was I supposed to do? Wear her panties?" Ash finished. Images of a panty clad Ash Ketchum flooded the researchers mind, causing his hormones to go into overdrive. Gary basically looked as if he was going to burst. Puffing his cheeks out Gary exhaled deeply as he took another huge sip of his drink. Maybe the alcohol could douse the raging fire in between his legs? As he swallowed the strong concoction it seemed to be working its magic.

Gaining composure he got up out of his chair. "Where are you going?" Ash said as he tracked the taller boy with his eyes. "Maria said if we needed anything we just have to shout. Be right back…" the spikey brunet said as he disappeared around the corner. "Mmmpppf" Ash grunted as he put his drink back down on the table. This drink really was a bit more than he bargained for. It was barley evening and already his head was starting to spin, the many shades of orange in the sky almost looking like an oil painting. 'Where the heck is Gary?' the raven thought, feeling a little insecure at being left all on his lonesome. In the distance he heard Brock and Misty splashing about in the pool and he wished he had brought some swimming attire.

'Oh well, sucks to be me I guess…' the trainer said feeling extra sorry for himself. It was then that he turned his head to see Gary approaching with a pair of light blue shorts in one hand and a towel draped over his left shoulder. "What the?" he said to the approaching brunet. "I thought I'd bring you a little present!" Gary said as he flung the pair of blue shorts onto Ash's head. "Where the hell did you get these?" the raven prodded as he removed the item of clothing from his messy head of hair. "Maria. They are here gym workout shorts but she said you could use them. I didn't want you to have to sit here bored out of your mind. You can thank me later!" the brunet said. Ash gulped, not knowing exactly how to interpret that last sentence.

'Get you mind out of the gutter Ash!' the younger boy said to himself. "Well, are you gonna change so we can go swim or are you just gonna sit there?" Gary said sounding impatient. "Yea yea I'm on my way." The raven said as he got up slowly, almost falling over. Gary couldn't help but chuckle at the smaller trainer's clumsy movements. "There's a bathroom just next to the elevator. I would suggest using that instead of going all the way to the room." The raven said nothing as he hobbled towards the large glass door.

As he disappeared inside Gary carefully poured about a third of Ash's drink into his own glass, hoping his companion wouldn't notice. 'He's too drunk already to notice anything!' the lanky brunet said with a smirk as he poured a bit more into his glass and sat down. Roughly 2 minutes later Ash returned from the bathroom clad only in Maria's silky baby blue workout shorts. The brunet had to force himself not to stare. "What are you gonna swim in? Your jeans?" the raven asked with a slight slur. "No Ashy boy, I'm actually wearing boxers. You know? Like a normal person?" he smirked as he began to unbuckle his belt and swiftly remove his black jeans with one fowl swoop. In no time they were in a neat pile on the table and Gary was making his way towards the large pool. "Hey! Wait up!" Ash shouted as he bunched his discarded clothes into a messy pile on the chair he had been sitting on.

"How's the water?" Gary asked Misty and Brock who were already splashing about and making a noise. "It's great…just a little over chlorinated" Misty said as she blinked randomly, her eyes a bit red. "Over what now?" Ash questioned as he approached the swimming pool. "Over chlorinated…It means they put too much chlorine in the water. Aw that sucks, I really hate swimming in pools like that. It messes up my skin and hair." The brunet said as he looked rather disappointed.

"There's always the hot tub." Brock said as he dive bombed into the pool, causing a large splash of water to soak both Ash and Gary. Ash flinched as the cold water made contact with his skin, Gary just sat there stroking his chin. "Mmmm…yea, that does sound like a better idea. Come Ash, to the hot tub!" Gary said leading the way. Misty doggy paddled over to Brock before speaking in his ear. "Is it just me or does Ash look a bit out of it?" the red head whispered into Brocks ear. "Yea he's probably just a bit drunk…" the rock trainer said as they both watched Ash and Gary make their way to the bubbling tub. "I don't know Brock, I've seen him drunk before. He gets energetic and crazy when he's drunk. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was high or something…" Misty trailed off with a worried expression on her face. "I'm sure Gary will keep an eye on him, he's more responsible than he looks." The dark skinned trainer finished. "Yea right!" the water trainer said rolling her eyes.

As they approached the hot tub both Ash and Gary where stunned for the umpteenth time by the sheer extravagance of it all. The tub must have been big enough to comfortably seat about 12 people. Lights that continuously changed colour where visible from below the bubbly waters. "Whoa…" Ash said as he carefully dipped his right foot into the warmth below. "How is it buddy?" Gary said as he approached Ash from the side. "Amazing!" the raven voiced as he slowly slipped into the bubbly warm liquid. Once fully immersed Ash was completely enveloped in heaven.

The sensation of the millions of tiny bubbles caressing his bare flesh was something he had never felt before in his life, at least never to this extent. Slowly he let his body relax and allowed the pleasurable sensation to take over his mind. As he closed his eyes he felt like he was in outer space swirling through the universe as millions of different galaxies danced and shone in the distance. He had to open said eyes a few moments later as the feeling of vertigo crept its way through his body. As he came back to reality he noticed that Gary had not gotten in yet and was walking away from the hot tub. "Where are you going?" he said as Gary's form retreated into the distance. "To get my drink. I'll be back in a sec…" the brunet said as he walked away.

Sure enough a minute later Gary had returned with his drink in one hand and a towel in the other. "Where's my drink?" the raven said with a scowl. "You can have some of mine." the researcher said as he got into the hot tub and sat directly opposite Ash, taking a huge sip from his drink and stretching out into a relaxed position. As Gary slowly sipped his cocktail he glanced up to Ash who had the strangest expression on his face. "What's up with you buddy?" Gary prodded gently, Ash's expression getting even more intense. "Um…your foot is on my…uhh" the raven trailed off as he glanced down into the depths of the water and directed his gaze at his crotch area. Gary flinched, almost dropping his drink into the water.

Blushing profusely he moved his foot away from Ash's nether regions. "Ah…haha…sorry about that buddy, guess I'm a bit more tipsy than I thought I was! Hahaha" the brunet laughed awkwardly. "It's ok…" Ash said in an incredibly coy voice, a blush creeping over his face. Ash could not bring himself to make eye contact with his ex-rival and instead stared out into the ocean. That small action had aroused him incredibly and he now sat with a raging boner that the small work out shorts could not possibly conceal. He thanked the gods for the fact that the bubbles made it impossible to see anything below the water. 'Man I need to get a grip of myself!" the raven said as he tried to ease his breathing. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Gary decided to shift positions and scooted over next to Ash. "Want some?" the brunet said to his smaller companion. "Kay." Ash replied softly, still feeling very self-aware and incredibly aroused. He tried his best to hide it though. The raven sipped slowly on the drink before handing it back to Gary.

"You know Ash, I like this. You've always been a very good friend to me and I really think we should hang out more." the brunet finished as brought the triangular glass to his lips and took another sip. Slowly placing the drink on the edge of the hot tub he glanced over to Ash who was still looking rather shell shocked. Was he still freaked out about what happened earlier? Gary hoped not, but he knew one definite way to cheer the raven up. "Tickle Attack!" he said as he started tickling the smaller boy. "ahh..hahahahaahaaaah…nooo…stooooooop…aahahahahhahaha!" Ash shouted as he flailed about wildly in the hot tub in an attempt to get away from the tickle assault.

The more the raven resisted the more Gary would press one, just like when they were kids. Eventually Ash gave up, almost unable to breathe as he laughed hysterically. Gary let his victim free, allowing his hands to drop down into the water, but not before his right hand made contact with something hard. Something that was concealed only by very short shorts. It was Gary's turn to act shell shocked and gulp. He settled down, sinking into the water, an evil smirk plastered over his face. Ash, meanwhile simply sat trying to catch his breath. "Oh god I haven't laughed the much in ages…" the raven said gaining his composure. "Just don't do it again or I might drown!" he continued as he settled back into a sitting position. Gary, meanwhile, was contemplating the fact that his earlier actions had clearly aroused his companion. Gary desperately fought the urge to pounce the raven and devour him right there and then. The thought alone was making him hard, but no. Ash was too inexperienced for that sort of thing. He would have to sus it out of him. Slowly he scooted over closer to the raven haired boy, eventually close enough so that their hips where making contact.

The proximity was driving Ash mad. His hormones where already practically in overdrive and this was all just too much. His head was starting to spin again. "Ahh…I think I'm gonna throw up.." the raven said as he squirmed a bit. "Relax Ash, just relax. Here, let me give you a message." The brunet said pushing the raven haired boy forward and sitting right behind him. Ash did as he was told, relaxing into the new position as Gary expertly messaged Ash's neck and shoulder muscles. Luckily for them the hot tub was elevated above the main part of deck A and so it was hard for people on the lower part of the deck to see what exactly was going on in the tub. The sensations of his ex-rivals hands on his shoulders, the bubbles, the warmth, the beautiful sunset that retreated into the distance all combined into an incredibly intense symphony of sensation. A symphony that simultaneously relaxed and aroused him. He practically felt like he was on the verge of cumming. Desperately trying to regain some self-control he gestured over to Gary for the drink, who passed it without saying a word. Discarding the straw he took a huge gulp, the strong sensation of the alcohol helping to numb his feeling a bit. He was still practically on the edge though. As Gary continued to message the younger boy's shoulders he could essentially feel the heat coming off his body. 'Woah, Ash is almost ready to explode…' Gary thought to himself as he continued kneading and messaging his companion's lithe form. Slowly Gary let his left hand slide off Ash's shoulder and into the water. He began to softly caress the raven haired boy's inner thigh. Feeling this Ash simply melted into the sensation, spreading his legs and letting his back rest against Gary's chest. He could not deny himself this pleasure anymore. His brain said no but every single part of his body was screaming for more. He needed this, he needed release. Feeling confident he grasped Gary's hand under the water and pushed it up to meet his straining erection. Gary gulped, slowly grasping his smaller companion's rock hard member. Ash's body nearly jerked from the contact as he tried in vain to stifle a moan. At this point his heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute and he was on the verge of drooling. Gary said nothing, his own erection brushing up against the raven haired trainers butt. Snaking his other hand around the smaller boy's waist he pulled Ash in even closer so Ash could feel Gary's arousal in no uncertain terms.

"BOO!" a voice shot out from outta nowhere. Both boys almost jumped out of their skin, turning to see Misty standing at the edge of the hot tub with both her hands on her hips. "DAMNIT MISTY STOP DOING THAT!" Ash yelled outta sheer frustration and anger, his heart beating like a drum. The red head just chuckled. "What the heck where you two up to?" the water trainer said looking quite drunk. "I…the he…he was I…ahh" Gary stumbled for a second. "Gary was giving me a massage because I was feeling sea sick. OK? And if you sneak up on me one more time I will KILL YOU!" Ash said through gritted teeth. "A massage you say? Sure he was…" the ginger said narrowing her eyes and looking at the both of them suspiciously. "Anyway, I just thought I'd come to tell you guys that Brock is going to play a DJ set in 15 minutes, so if you could show some support that would be awesome." The water trainer finished, turning on her heel and stumbling down the small stair case that led to the main section of deck a. Gingerly Ash turned to Gary; "What do you say we go to the room and finished off what we started?" the raven said as he bit his lip. "Um I dunno hey, maybe we should just lay low for a while, you know? Be discrete about the whole thing. If we just disappear to our room's now Misty's gonna know something is up...and then she might come looking for us. I say we play it safe and socialise a bit, maybe even listen to Brock's set…" Gary ended off.

Ash exhaled deeply, clearly frustrated out of his wits. "That bitch!" he said as he slapped his hands into the water, causing a big splash. "Don't worry Ash I swear I will make it up to you a bit later. Just have some patients…" the brunet said as he moved in to whisper in Ash's ear; "Tonight I'm gonna blow your mind!"

* * *

Cyan Storm reporting for yaoi duty! Heh, well that came out a bit saucier than I planned! Sorry to stretch this whole thing out but I wanted to build up the tension a bit. The next chapter should be up in a few weeks but I do kind of have allot on my plate at the moment so don't be too impatient. I promise I will finish this story and not leave yall hanging. Peace out!


End file.
